


Engaged

by Fides



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Flash Fic, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Missing Scene, mmom, mmom 2009, mmom 2009: day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from The Planet of the Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaged

Ianto saw Jack's face freeze, the smile bright with snake oil. He raised his eyebrow in question but Jack just shook his head slightly, angrily, and Ianto left him to his phone call.

It was only later, when Gwen had gone home and they were alone in the Hub, that he asked if there had been a problem. For a moment Ianto thought Jack was going to brush him off. Then Jack had sighed.

"Just UNIT bragging that the Doctor rang them for help."

Ianto said nothing, just let Jack relax back into his arms. What could he say? That Torchwood was three desperate and over-worked people without a fraction of the equipment or resources that UNIT had? That the Doctor had worked with UNIT for decades whereas Torchwood had been set up with the Doctor's name in it's charter as threat number one. But the logic of it didn't matter because the Doctor had called - and he hadn't called Jack.

"Ianto?"

"His loss." Ianto said briskly. He could see the shadow of failure haunting Jack's eyes and he hated it. Jack was no saint, well possibly literally, there were a few legends which could be traced back... and his management skills were best glossed over but...

He kissed the top of Jack's head where it rested against his shoulder. Kissed his lips when they were offered up to him. If this was the only type of comfort that Ianto could give then he would do his best to make Jack forget what a phone was. Brushing his hand over the front of Jack trousers he palmed the growing bulge he found there, working it through the cloth. Jack groaned, low and needy, pushing into the touch and demanding more. Ianto was happy to oblige.

"But if he does call," Ianto muttered between kisses, "it better not be in the next hour..."

Ianto thought he felt the faintest suspicion of a smile before it too was lost to the moment.


End file.
